


Reflected

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Issues, F/F, Fisting, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Charlie's other self catches up with her in a hotel room with a mirror on the ceiling.





	Reflected

Charlie stares up at her self. Who isn't actually herself, but is actually like that one episode of Star Trek where there was a transporter accident and those weird dogs in costumes and it's better, easier, to think about bad 1960s special effects than the fact that this killer is part of her, and has gotten into her hotel room.

The room has a mirror on the ceiling, which had made her uncomfortable when she'd realized it; it probably catered to the sex trade and that is wrong, but she was running on fumes when she hit Vegas and hadn't had the energy to check out and go somewhere else or lecture the clerk on the fact that, even if an individual woman made the decision to participate in sex work, she was still subject to societal forces.

So now there are four Charlies in the room. 

"You can't kill me," she says. "You hurt me, you hurt yourself."

"I'm not planning on hurting you," Other Charlie says. "At least, not in a _bad_ way.

"What -- ?"

"I know what we like," Other Charlie reminds her. "I know what we've never admitted that we wanted, what we think about at night, when we've got our hand down our pants."

"I just want to cuddle and move in together and adopt a puppy," Charlie says, but deep down she knows that that wasn't always true.

As if she's reading her thoughts, Other Charlie says, "You weren't always an advertisement for Lesbian Bed Death."

"I'm not -- that's not -- "

Other Charlie presses her fingertip to Charlie's lips. Then she smirks, and tugs Charlie's XXXL t-shirt from last year's Comic-Con up so that it's around her ribcage. Charlie knows that she should fight back, but that would involve fighting and violence and that's _wrong_...

Charlie watches, in the mirror, as Other Charlie hooks her fingers into the edges of Charlie's white cotton briefs and tugs them down. Charlie risks a glance at Other Charlie's face. She looks hungry.

"W-we can't do this. It's wrong."

"We're the same person. Technically speaking, it's really just masturbation." She smirks. "Or do you think that's wrong, too?"

"Um -- "

"God, this world really did a number on us. Deep down, where nobody can see it, there was still that little voice that told us that what we wanted was wrong. What we _were_ was wrong." She jerks Charlie's briefs off in one motion. "Internalized homophobia's a bitch."

"I wish you wouldn't use that language."

Other Charlie leans over, runs the pad of her thumb down Charlie's belly, through the dark-red curls, and then along the cleft between her legs. Charlie lets out a moan and, even though she knows it's wrong, feels her legs parting.

"That's my girl," Other Charlie whispers.

This time, when she touches Charlie, her fingers slip inside, find her slick. When she presses her thumb to Charlie's clit, it's like a small electric shock. Even though she can hear the voice in her head telling her it's wrong, Charlie spreads her legs wider, and Other Charlie slips two fingers inside.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Torn between "yes please" and "I wish you wouldn't even say that," Charlie can only nod.

"God, you're wet. Wet and open."

The girth between her legs doubles, becomes almost painful. But Other Charlie's thumb is still rubbing circles on her clit and that feels almost too good. She digs her fingers into the sheets beneath her, holds on as Other Charlie rocks her hand in and out. Against her will, Charlie's gaze is drawn to the mirror above the bed; she sees her own face, flushed and sweaty, hair mussed, and her eyes are drawn lower. She can see Other Charlie's hand moving.

Other Charlie realizes what she's looking at, and takes her finger off Charlie's clit so that she can get a better view as her fingers disappear into Charlie's cunt, filling her past capacity, and it's like watching pornography and her brain is still telling her how wrong that is on a systemic level, and how she should be trying to talk Other Charlie down, but she can't take her eyes off of the pale hand thrusting in and then coming out slick with her own juices and she's arching off the bed, in the first orgasm she's had since she was rent asunder and -- 

She goes limp on the bad, breathing hard, Other Charlie's fingers still inside her, but not moving, just holding her there.

She float back to earth to find Other Charlie still watching her, smirking. Charlie's breathing has barely gotten back to normal, when she starts wriggling her fingers inside her. She doesn't touch Charlie's clit, which is still too sensitive.

"Ready for round two?" Other Charlie asks.

Charlie shouldn't be spreading her legs, bending her knees to give Other Charlie as much room as possible.

"We never told anyone we wanted to be fisted," Other Charlie whispers.

All Charlie can do is whimper.

"Play with your nipples."

Charlie watches herself as she brings her hands to her breasts, rolls the nipples beneath the pads of her thumbs.

"Now pinch."

She does as she's told, watches herself as pain and pleasure chase each other across her face.

Movement between her legs draws her gaze lower. She watches herself as Other Charlie tucks her thumb in tightly to her palm and presses her hand deeper into Charlie, and then it does hurt and she lets out a whimper, and so does Other Charlie, and does that mean that she's feeling this, too?

She's suddenly soaked again, and she watches as Other Charlie's hand disappears into her, and inside she feels her hand fold into a fist and this time, the orgasm takes her by surprise and she twists her fingers on her nipples and shudders.

"Look at you. Have you ever seen anything do debauched?"

She hasn't.

And then Other Charlie ducks her head and wet heat engulfs Charlie's clit, and the advantage of being fucked by the evil half of yourself is that she knows exactly how to touch you and has no compunctions at all about it.

She switches from licking Charlie's clit to sucking it into her mouth and this time, when the orgasm hits, Charlie finds herself screaming oh God yes, yes, yes, and it seems like that one's barely done with before the next one hits, and after that she's no longer quite aware of when one stops and the next one begins. Other Charlie's free hand clenches on her hip, she feels the sting of nails and then the soft welling of blood, and her eyes roll back into her head.

She's barely aware when Other Charlie rides the last orgasm out, fingers slipping free of Charlie's body. Other Charlie collapses next to her on the bed, spent. Her arm flops across Charlie's waist, her hand, still sticky with Charlie's juices, pressing into her side.

Through her lashes, Charlie stares up at the two of them on the reflected in the mirror. Now, she can hardly imagine that they are opposites.

Her eyes drift the rest of the way closed, and all of the Charlies sleep.


End file.
